Deathly Seven
by Silver vanilla
Summary: Voldemort died, yet Harry feels that he missed something very important. Something he overlooked the first time. He decides to go back. However, with sins involved, nothing is as it seems. LV/HP Slash. Minor time-travel.
1. Prologue

Hey! Ok, so there's this idea that popped into my head a while ago and wouldn't leave. Or rather, I noticed something after re-reading the whole series again. So here it is. Honestly, I don't know how long this story will be, or if I'm even going to continue it after this chapter. My muse is the world-class bi... yeah, you know what I mean.

So, here are a few explanations?

**1.** The story will be slightly AU with a mix of something else (don't want to spoil anything if I ever get to that part :P)

**2.** There will be slash in later chapters (LV/HP)

**3**. For the sake of avoiding any future confusion, there will be time-travel but not 50 years back or anything like it.

**4.** English is soo not my first language so forgive for any gramar mistakes (I know for a fact that there'll be a whole lot of 'em :P It's been a while since the last time I wrote something.)

**5.** If someone is interested in beta-ing this story let me know. I really could use one ;)

So, I guess that's it ;)

"abc" - talking

_abc_ - thinking

Disclaimer: Do I even need to bother? :P

* * *

><p>Destiny and fate, the universal forces that drove him. They are twin conduits, almost identical until, you see them beside each other and they join as an unstoppable power. They provide the universe with its momentum.<p>

His name is Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived

Destiny and fate, the rest of the world became a blur as he concentrated on the black wand in his hand.

His entire life had led him to this moment.

This was the reason he was born— his destiny—but the situation was not something he had chosen.

The events selected him—fate.

So then…

What had him so unsettled?

He just defeated the one called the most feared wizard in history by the whole population, saved countless of lives and gave meaning to deaths of those who perished along the way. Even mastered all of the Deathly Hallows.

_And yet,_ Harry thought, looking at the most sought after wand, _something just doesn't seem right._

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, seeing the distress written all over her friend's face.

"Don't you find it strange?"

"Strange? What?" Ron supplied, feeling quite alarmed all of a sudden. Had they missed something? Was it possible that Voldemort had created yet another horcrux? He looked to his right at Hermione, who, upon sensing his trail of thoughts nodded. She had been thinking along the same lines. After all these years together, they'd learned not to underestimate their friend's intuition.

"Horcruxes are supposed to 'bind' the person's soul to earth, so that if the body is destroyed, the spirit remains," Harry said, or more like murmured to himself. Even though his friends could hear him.

"We've been through this before, Harry," Hermione said with a frown, "the soul cannot be… _banished_ from this world unless it's whole. That's why we-"

"That's just it!" The green eyed teen cut in suddenly, before lowering his head, a frown gracing his features.

"Back in the forest, after Voldemort…_ killed_ me, I woke up in a strange place. It looked like a King's Cross station, only… purer. There were benches there and under one of them was…" he paused, recalling what he saw there.

"What did you see?" Hermione asked carefully, having learned over the years not to interrupt, when Harry was having one of his _moments_.

"There was Tom, or rather, what was left of his soul anyway. It was a deformed _creature_, cut and bloody all over, curled up in itself and-"

"Mate, don't tell me you feel sorry for it?" Ron cut him off, knowing that Harry was seconds away from rambling. He so did not need it right now.

"You haven't seen it Ron! I…" the teen paused and took a deep, calming breath, "If destroying the horcrux is supposed to put the piece of the person's soul back together why did it look like it? Why wasn't it manifested like a body before the first splitting? Back in the Chamber of Secrets the horcrux inside the diary looked like a Tom from his school days and not…" he paused again, an image of young and handsome boy with slightly curly hair flashing before his closed eyes.

"Harry… what are you trying to say?" Hermione whispered, having an idea where this conversation was going.

"I… I did it 'Mione. Each time we destroyed the horcrux we weren't freeing the soul within it."

"Oh, Harry, it's not-"

"I was supposed to have the power he didn't know. I was supposed to _save_ the world from him. Sure, I did, but for what price!"

"Mate, what are you talking about?" Ron asked, quite confused at the sudden change in his friend's behavior.

"I killed him Ron! Each time we destroyed the objects, we destroyed his soul as well! I slaughtered him _again_ and _again_! Saving the Wizarding World by becoming someone I was prophesized to protect it from!" Harry was practically hyperventilating by the end of his speech. His fists clench together tightly behind his head. Hermione took a careful step, kneeled in front of him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I couldn't save him, 'Mione. I…" his voice broke slightly, the sudden revelation cutting deeply and painfully.

"We can't change what has already happened, Harry…" the girl supplied quietly, giving her friend a reassuring squeeze.

There was a bit of silence, before the raven's magic pulsed suddenly in the air.

"Mate?"

"That's it… if we could… just like the last time…" His green eyes that were dulled just moments ago, were now back to their sparkling brilliant color, looking expectantly at Hermione.

"You don't think of…" the girl trailed of, her own eyes widening in realization, "Oh…"

"What? What's going on?" Ron asked, looking frantically from one to the other, expecting an answer.

Harry's face split in a wide grin, an idea already forming in his head.

* * *

><p>"Are you nuts?" Ron screeched when Harry explained his plan, with Hermione supplying the bits and pieces of information about their little 'trip' back in the third year to save Sirius and Buckbeat.<p>

"Ronald!" The girl countered, giving him a disapproving look.

"No, 'Mione, can't you see what he's trying to do? Save a bloody Dark Lord!" Then his head turned to Harry, "I knew you were bonkers, but this is even worse than I thought!"

Said teen frowned, not liking the insult.

"I will go back, Ron. Whatever you say will not stop me. Bonkers or not, I refuse to become a murderer." Harry answered and the red head took a step back at the sharp look with something dangerous glinting at the edges of those green eyes.

"Fine! But don't expect me to help you!" Ron spat and turned to walk and sit at the other side of the bridge.

"I'm sorry, Harry. He's just…"

"It's ok, 'Mione. If not for the fact that this is my idea, my reaction would probably be the same." The raven murmured with a small smile. Hermione couldn't help but return the gesture, before her face turned serious again.

"Are you sure you want to do it, though?"

There was a bit of a pause before he answered.

Was he sure?

_No._

Was it worth it?

_Merlin knows._

Did he want to do it?

_Yes._

Because despite it all, despite what people would think when they find out, he really, truly wanted to do it. Not for Voldemort and probably not even for himself. After spending all those times inside Dumbledore's pensive, watching countless memories of a young abandoned child that grew up in a world where love and friendship was replaced by hate and deceit, he wanted to save the soul of one Tom Marvolo Riddle.

And it was exactly what he told Hermione.

She just looked at him, not saying a word. Yet her eyes, so warm, so full of understanding told him all he needed to know.

"Well then, wait here. I'll just go grab a few things and we can go," she said while standing up and dusting her knees off.

"What?" Harry asked, flabbergasted.

"You don't think I'll let you go alone, do you?"

"No… 'Mione, you can't! Merlin knows what could happen this time. I don't want to see any of you hurt or in danger anymore."

"How do you even plan to… _get back in time_?" Ron asked, suddenly finding himself next to his girlfriend. After thinking it through he admitted to himself that maybe his reaction was a little off.

But just a little.

Harry's face split into another grin.

"It's quite simple, actually. You see, I know for a fact, that there's this _very_ smart witch we both know. And it just so happens that said witch has a time turner she accidently _'acquired'_ in the Department of Mysteries in our fifth year," the teen finished and couldn't help but laugh at Hermione's beet red face.

"How did you know?"

"The golden chain on your neck, obviously. I've seen it before, you know," Harry answered with a roll of his eyes.

The girl sighed, her shoulders slouching slightly. There was no way out of it, now that the cat's out of the bag. With a quiet murmur of '_Accio purse'_ she waited a few seconds before the all too familiar object flew straight into her awaiting hands.

Harry watched as she opened it and rummaged inside the bottomless space for a couple of minutes, pulling different sorts of things, starting from their tent and following with a toothbrush. Finally she smiled, grabbing the small wooden box and handing it to Harry.

He opened it without hesitation and sighed in content upon seeing the small hourglass framed inside the golden circle with an attached chain.

Quickly, he put it around his neck, before any of the other two present could say something. While he loved them to death, quite literally, he knew they wanted to go with him.

And he couldn't have that. Not this time.

With his mind set, he turned back to them.

Hermione smiled sadly. While she understood that Harry told her to stay because of Ron and their newly found relationship, she couldn't help but worry about him.

"Stay safe," she whispered while hugging him tightly.

"Yeah, you too," he whispered, returning the gesture. A little too tightly.

With a mumbled apology, he turned to his other friend, because no matter what Ron might say, Harry knew that the red head was just as worried about him as he was.

Possibly even more.

"Mate, I…" Ron started, but, after not being able to find the proper words, he just hugged the raven with a pat on the back. His special way of encouraging.

"Take care of 'Mione," he whispered in his ear quietly.

"You know I will," the red head answered with confidence.

They released each other and the pair took a step back to give Harry more space. He grabbed the time turner and started to slowly turn it.

"Don't get in any trouble!" Hermione added while her friend started to disappear.

"C'mon 'Mione, you know _that _is not possible," Harry answered and all three of them smiled before his vision blurred into a mass of colors.

Even if it was for the sake of the whole world, there was one thing he refused to become.

A murderer.

He will go back.

Go back and _save_ Tom Riddle's soul.

* * *

><p>So, um, what do you think? *shies away* It may look like your typical time travel story, but believe me when I say my mind is not normal. So don't expect this story to be normal either. I just hope it's at least a little orginal, that's all.<p>

See you (hopefully) soon ;)


	2. Stealthily slithering

Hey there people! So here's the next chapter ;) Let me know what you think so far.

Also, big, big, big thanks and hugs to **Souseiki no Tasogare** for becoming my beta! ;) Give a round of applause people! ;D

"abc" - takling

_abc_ - thinking

_"abc"_ - parseltongue

Withouth further ado, please enjoy another chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Previously in Deathly Seven:<strong>

"Don't get in any trouble!" Hermione added while her friend started to disappear.

"C'mon 'Mione, you know _that_is not possible," Harry answered and all three of them smiled before his vision blurred into a mass of colors.

Even if it was for the sake of the whole world, there was one thing he refused to become.

A murderer.

He will go back.

Go back and _save_ Tom Riddle's soul.

~~o~~

_Entrance Bridge, Date unknown,_

As soon as the world stopped spinning, Harry leaned on one of the pillars and emptied his stomach of its content, trying very hard to stop the dizziness that overcame him. As stupid as it sounded, he really couldn't look forward to going back to his own time using the same means of transportation.

When his vision stilled, he sat down on the ground a few meters away and sighed.

Now that his head cooled down and his internal organs weren't doing the mambo dance, he really had no idea what to do.

'Saving' someone's soul required skills and knowledge he knew he wasn't capable of. Well, at least not in his current state.

_Besides, exactly what day is it today?_ He thought, while getting up. That's when he noticed a few of the other students looking at him oddly.

"Excuse me, sir, are you alright?" One of the group of onlookers who was brave enough to ask, took a slow, careful step in his direction.

Harry blinked. And blinked again.

The small, round and fatty face of a boy with dark hair and bucket teeth was unmistakable.

_Neville._

The urge to laugh was too strong and before Harry could bit his lip, quite a few loud chuckles passed them.

"No, um… sorry about that. I'm just…" The Boy Who Lived paused, looking intently at the piece of paper under the kid's arm. Neville, noticing the great interest this stranger had toward his copy of Daily Prophet, pulled it out and toward him.

"Do you want to read it?"

Now, for any _normal_ person, this kind of scene would be either _very_ suspicious or _very_ hilarious, depending on one's sense of humor. It's not every day that an eleven year old child offers a newspaper to a complete stranger.

However, as Harry was far from normal, in more ways than one and kid-Neville was known for forgetting things, the raven time-traveler couldn't help but smile at the still pure and naïve look in the child's eyes, not yet tainted by the darkness and evil that was about to engulf them in a couple of years.

"Yeah, I'd like that very much. Thank you," Harry murmured and took the offered paper with a smile.

Neville nodded, before running off towards the castle. Tripping at least twice on the way.

Chuckling to himself, this time quietly, Harry opened the newspaper and focused on the upper left corner.

_May 17__th__, 1992_

_Right, if I remember that's a few days after the confrontation with Quirell. Well, damn._Harry frowned, realizing he spun the time-turner too many times. Walking down the bridge, he sat at a nearby rock,_conveniently_ covered by bushes, and pondered his options.

As far as he knew, there were two:

One, fast forward in time again, landing right about the time for the Diary-Tom to appear.

Or two- and here, he couldn't believe for even thinking it- find a place to hide and use the remaining time to _study_in the library, maybe even find a way on how to save Tom's soul.

With it mapped up like that, there wasn't an option to pick _really_. It was quite obvious what he would, or rather _should_, do.

He will use the summer holidays, a time where no students were wandering the school, to pound in as much knowledge as his brain would allow him and then wait in hiding until Ginny arrives with the diary.

Still, was there a convenient place he could use as a hideout inside the castle, outside of Dumbledore's watchful twinkling eyes, where he could freely practice his magic?

It took him a moment to realize his own stupidity.

_Of course,_he mused with a smirk, _The Chamber itself._

_~~o~~  
><em>

_Inside the castle_

Walking along the corridors, Harry cursed the weather outside. How was he supposed to get inside Myrtle's Bathroom with so many kids and teens running happily around? He couldn't very well use a glamour, his only option of camouflage. Again, he cursed himself for being so hot-headed in his decision and forgetting the Invisibility Cloak. Sure, he could just go to the Gryffindor Common room, grab said cloak and leave- turning about a dozen of students mental in the process.

_Not likely. So camouflage it is._

Despite the risks, Harry looked around before slipping inside the empty classroom.

"Incanto," he whispered, focusing on changing his appearance. Slowly, but surely, he felt his height diminishing, clothes getting too loose and shoes too big. Blinking open his eyes and looking at the glass cabinet, he noticed they were brown, instead of green, just as his hair was.

But the most prominent thing, in Harry's opinion, was the lack of the ever annoying scar on his forehead.

Letting out a sigh of relief, he quickly left the classroom upon realizing that he shouldn't stay too long in the same place after letting out his magic. After all, an eleven-year old Harry Potter couldn't possibly use the Glamour Charm, now could he? Watching from a corner he frowned when he saw a very nervous-looking McGonnagal rushing inside the classroom he himself was occupying just seconds ago.

_Why were they so freaked-out over it, though?_

Deciding to leave these thoughts for later, Harry walked the rest of the way to the girl's bathroom with a light bounce in his steps.

Seems like Lady Luck was with him even the second time around.

~~o~~

Peering up and down the corridor leading to the girl's bathroom, Harry thanked mentally to whatever deity there was and run inside, making sure to lock the door behind him. Stupid move, really, but it gave him a false sense of security.

With a few, good measured steps he was in front of the 'supposedly broken sink'.

"_Open,"_he hissed, not really looking at the snake engraved on the side of the faucet. After all those years and encounters, parseltongue came to him as naturally as breathing.

The next second the sink began to move, until they disappeared under the floor, leaving exposed a wide pipe. Without a second thought he jumped inside, rushing down the slimy slide, turning right and left occasionally.

Finally he landed on the bone covered ground with a loud 'thud'.

Getting to his feet, Harry dusted himself off, putting in the back of his mind a thought of finding a more suitable entrance if he was going to spend the next couple of months going in and out of here.

_Speaking of which_, the raven mused, looking around. So many memories welled up inside him, the good ones as well as the bad. Lockhart and his back fired Obliviate, dying Ginny, Tom, the basilisk…

"Oh bollocks," Harry groaned, turning around and realizing one fatal flaw in his otherwise perfectly made-up-on-the-spot plan.

A flaw that was currently slithering out from the main chamber.

~~o~~

_Don't panic, Harry. Do not panic!_The Boy Who Lived chanted in his head like a mantra, while listening to the bone chilling sound of the fifty feet large serpent coming closer and closer to him. When it stopped, Harry dared not to move a muscle, particularly his eyes, which were glued to the ground beneath his feet.

"_Who dares to invade my Master's chamber?"_Basilisk hissed with a clear warning 'answer or else' written all over the question.

"_I will tell you my intent if you promise not to kill me with your eyes,"_Harry answered, feeling well damn proud of himself and the ability to stay calm and composed.

He felt the flick of the air around him, and knew by instinct that the beast was not pleased by his statement.

"_A speaker? How very intriguing,"_There was a bit of a pause and then Basilisk spoke again, _"Very well, I will allow you to live,"_Harry gulped, feeling the silent 'for now' pressing on his throat like a sharp blade. Slowly, he raised his eyes and was surprised to see a pair of huge silver eyes looking straight at him, face to face.

"_I came to seek your assistance,"_he hissed out quietly, eyes not betraying the tremors going inside.

"_What do you wish to have of me?"_

Harry pondered about that one. Really, what _did_he want to do here?

"_A place to spend the next couple of months and a little peace and quiet to study,"_

"_Is that so? What is it that you need to immense yourself so deeply to come as far as here?"_The Basilisk asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

Harry sighed, his shoulders slouching slightly. There was no way around it, was there?

"_There is this person… Tom, and I want to save him,"_there was a bit of a pause, _"I want to save his soul,"_the raven clarified, looking away from the serpent.

"_You wish to taint the holy place of Salazar for the sake of a mere mortal?"_The beast hissed angrily, his eyes turning slightly gold.

"_No!"_Harry quickly interjected, before there was any more bodily harm done, _"I mean yes, but you see… Tom is the Heir of Slytherin! I'm sure you've met him before! Like… forty one years ago?"_He supplied, doing a quick math in his head. It must have struck a chord inside the Basilisk because the creature stopped its hissing and the eyes regained their liquid silver color.

"_Tom Riddle, you remember him, don't you? Either by that or his other name, Voldemort,"_

"_Yes, there was once an heir to the Cadmus by that name,"_the serpent paused, as if struck by a sudden inspiration and leaned closer to the boy. Harry's breath hitched when he felt a sudden flick and a wet tongue sliding up his cheek.

"_You…what is your name, boy?"_

"_H-Harry Potter,"_the raven muttered, suddenly feeling like a dessert on a plate. The only thing stopping him from running away was his stubbornness and obligation.

_Damn Gryffindor traits,_he thought, focusing his attention once more on the serpent.

"_Potter…yes, the humble heir,"_

"_Pardon?"_

"_Ignotus, the one who successfully cheated death and passed his talent to his offspring. The humble one, the wisest…"_

"_W-What are you saying? I… I don't understand…"_Harry whispered wide eyed. Of course, he knew who those two people mentioned earlier were. The brothers from the seemingly innocent book 'Tales of Beedle the Bart'. So then what was the creature before him trying to communicate through? That Tom and he were…

"_Relations, very distant, old blood relations. It is by no coincidence that you appeared before me, o hair to the Ignotus,"_

"_So, that means…"_

"_In the name of the Greatest Salazar, I give thy the permission to use the sacred grounds as he pleases,"_Basilisk hissed and Harry hummed at the pleasant note he detected in the voice. Smiling brightly he patted the snake on, what he assumed to be, the creature's cheek.

"_Thank you. Really, thank you,"_

The only answer he got was a positive hiss and a flick on the nose.

~~o~~

_Chamber of Secrets, Main chamber, May 18__th__1992_

Harry groaned and sat up, feeling and hearing how his bones snapped back to their proper places.

"That won't do," he mused to himself, "I need to set up a small space with a bed or something more comfortable to sleep on,"

There was just one tiny problem about that statement. He didn't really know any kind of practical spells that he could use in this situation.

"_Basil?"_He hissed to the seemingly empty hall.

"_I told you not to call me that, boy,"_The serpent hissed back, its head poking from one of the wide pipe holes.

"_I'll stop when you stop. Anyway, I have a favor to ask,"_

"_A favor you say? What's in exchange?"_

Harry blinked.

_So being an heir to the all humble and wise wasn't enough, huh?_

"_I need to acquire something from one of the students. Or rather, I need something from my younger self,"_

"_Oh?"_The Basilisk, now seemingly interested, slithered closer to him, _"Do tell?"_

"_I need the Invisibility Cloak,"_

_There,_he thought, _Simple and straight to the point._

"_Very well. However… I will require a payment,"_

"_W-what kind of payment?"_Harry muttered and cursed himself silently for stuttering.

"_A sacrifice,"_the serpent hissed with a strange glint in its eyes.

"_A w-what?"_The teen was confused and scared. At least until he paused long enough to feel the amusement rolling out of the creature.

"_You…!"_

"_Relax. However it is true that I shall be needing the nutrition to sustain my change in appearance for an extended period of time,"_

"_Change?"_

"_You cannot possibly expect me to slither between people in this form, are you?"_

"_Okay, so… what kind of 'nutrition' are we talking about here?"_Harry asked warily, having a vague idea of what the answer would be.

"_Why, humans, of course,"_

_Yep, dead on the mark,_The Boy Who Lived thought and apparated away, in search of food for both him and his new 'companion'.

~~o~~

_Hogsmade, later that day_

Harry walked around, enjoying a breath of fresh air. After being cramped up in a slimy cave under the lake for a day, one really does appreciate the simplest things a lot more.

Putting the last piece of the sandwich in his mouth, he took a large mouthful of pumpkin juice and looked around. How was he supposed to choose someone as a sacrifice for his selfish reasons? Not only wasn't it right or improper, but for Harry it was like betraying his own beliefs.

Putting the empty bottle away, he got up and, letting out a long audible sigh left the main street.

While wandering aimlessly around for an unknown amount of time, battling with his reason and heart, he stopped when he heard a couple of voices whispering among themselves.

The three men looked like a bunch of shady characters plotting something illegal. In Harry's standards at least. And those were pretty high ones.

He stood there and watched them from behind a tree a little longer, waging his options and just as he was about to reach a decent conclusion, the group began walking away deeper into the woods.

Grabbing his wand tightly in his hand, Harry dashed after them, his decision made.

~~o~~

The Basilisk slithered out of the pipe, feeling quite accomplished. It found a quick and safe way in and out of the boy's dormitory. Bathrooms were truly one of the man's finest creations.

Looking around it noticed that the other, recent occupant of the Chamber was not around.

_Speaking of which,_the Basilisk thought with a hint of amusement. The boy was…interesting? No, that wasn't the word.

_Unique._

The serpent, of course, remembered the other, quite similar boy from years ago. Yet even though there were visual and descendant similarities, both of them were different.

For example, the young heir to the Cadmus was so full of evil intents and feelings it sent shivers down its spine. The embodiment of arrogance as his heirloom and the devotion to prove himself, two of the most prominent traits of his ancestor.

It couldn't fathom then, what pushed the boy to a long and lonely journey to try and save his life. From what the boy, Harry, told it, he already killed 'Tom', but for unknown to him reasons decided to go back and save his soul.

The Basilisk knew, however, what saving ones being could lead to. It wasn't a straight road paved with flowers. The path was long, dark, twisted and filled with lies. A kingdom ruled by-

Its musings were cut short when the 'crack' resounded inside the hall. Turning left, the Basilisk spotted the boy of its musing walking calmly.

"_Hey there, Basil,"_Harry muttered, his head hung low.

_Ah, so it seems I wasn't mistaken_, the serpent thought, watching the raven carefully.

"_Were you out hunting?"_

"_Y-yeah…"_Harry paused and let out a long, defeated sound, _"I'm sorry, I couldn't-"_

"_Do not apologize, boy. It was merely but a test,"_The Basilisk hissed quietly, feeling put out. For some reason the raven's behavior bothered it.

"_A test?"_

"_Indeed. One cannot save the other without a pure intent,"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You cannot save other soul by tarnishing your own in the process. Remember, Harry, because the road you're about to step on is a path dark and dangerous, where temptation and deceit lurks around every corner,"_

There was a bit of silence, and then…

"_You called me Harry,"_The Boy Who Lived whispered, feeling a bubble of happiness swelling.

"_Indeed. Now then, allow me to retreat in search of nourishment,"_with that said, the serpent slithered away.

Harry could have sworn he saw its tail waggling slightly.

So, what do you think? I'll try to post the next chap as soon as possible, but due to work and school don't expect it at least until the end of the week :/

Anyway, see you! ;)


End file.
